Lost in Time
by smegalmaster
Summary: I was sent from the future to kill the king and father of Arthur, on the run, in a blizzard, I tripped and traveled through time and ended up in the far far far future. Will I cope with the new life that comes me or am I going to end it all in the battles that will decide life or death for this new planet?(HIE). Rated M for violence, Sexual themes, Language and then some.
1. Chapter 1 Time and Space

**Authors Notes: Hey guys this is my first MLP story! It won't be the only one either. Hope you enjoy and lets start.**

As the cold breeze went down my cloak and into by back, I walked into the town square where the people were selling raw pig hide and feathered meat. I concealed myself under the cloak so know one saw my face. It was 1284 A.D. And times were tough for them. I was on a mission sent to me by my mentor to kill the kind of this town and get out alive.

Let me explain the situation more in depth of who I am. I was known as the Watcher or how people call it from my time, time traveler. I stop fate from making the world a bad place and cause peace and happiness for the people in the future. I stand 5'6 and is very agile and buff. My real name is John Hatterson (hat-er-son).

The king who I was trying to kill was a monarch that was creating a type of torture that mad the most strongest soul spill the beans. I was brought back in time by 1800 years to stop this method before the world discovers it.

Most of my team handle the big stuff like helping wars and stuff like that when minors are dealt with things like erasing someones existence from the memory of the people or how people call it, de sha vu? This mission is classified as Possible mutilation and decapitation! In other words, I can get fucked if I mess up.

I continued to walk into the castle doors with my cloak covering my enchanted sword, indestructible shield, and my grandfathers five_seven pistol. One of the guards tried to stop me but I just told him that I was the executioner because my hood made it look like I was wearing a mask because no one could see my face in the wintery, cold night.

My walk was fast and yet not fast enough that it looked suspicious. I was about to walk into the throne room when another set of guards stopped me and asked for my reasoning to see the king. Since it was really easy to trick people back then, I just said it was really important and I can't be stopped. The guards moved to the side after saying a lot of apologies and bowed.

I opened the double doors to the throne room to see the king, slouched in his throne chair and staring into my soul with his brown eye's. The king was an old man that had a really expensive looking red cloak on and a crown that was pure gold. At the bottom of his throne was a prince that stood up instantly when I entered. The prince was a middle aged man with green eye's and a strong looking built with iron armor that coated his appearance. I knew who he was, and I was going to make him king.

"Arthur sit down." the king said, still looking at me. Now yes this is the Arthur that wielded Excalibur, but we changed the story. The king was wicked and evil and needed to be stopped. We changed the story so it became family friendly and not gruesome for the children. Anyway, Arthur sat down while grumbling to himself.

"now why have you come here traveler?" the king asked as I took a step forward to aim better when I pull out my gun." I have come from time itself to make the future a better place than mine." I said in a deep voice that sounded dark and evil. I'm not actually evil, but my dads voice was deep and my mom was a smoker so the mix turned out that I was one of the kids that sounded menacing.

Before the king could decipher what I said, I pulled out my gun from its holster inside the shield by the straps and shot the king in the head. Arthur looked on in horror as the guards looked at the gun with wonder, not noticing that the king was dead. Before they noticed, I turned around and bolted out of the throne room. I heard in the distance that the king was dead and to chase the man in the cloak.

I smiled as I heard the distant noise of metal hitting against floor. I burst out of the castle and ran through the market as about 20 guards chased after me with Arthur in the front with his crappy old sword(not Excalibur). I ran out of the kingdom just as the gates began to close and slipped out, closing Arthur and his gang inside.

As I ran, I pulled my cloak of revealing my imperfect body and face. My face was a tan hue with three scrapes that drapes across my face starting from the left eye to the edge of my chin. I was wearing black, and light armor with a blue hue to it that made it look ominous. The armor was made of the new armor in the future that had the same strength as titanium steel but very flexible and light. Like wearing indestructible clothes. This armor was fitted to me so it felt like simple clothing and I could move with ease.

As I ran into the snow and blizzard of the night, I was with the time travel watch. As a time agent or time traveler, you only have a certain amount of time to stay or your stuck there for good. I was on my last 20 minutes and needed to get out. What I didn't notice was the tree stump under the snow slowly getting closer. When I was punching in the timezone to go to, I tripped on the stump and pressed go on a random time period that I didn't know about.

As I hit the ground, the world started to change around me. I started to freak the fuck out when the earth blew up and I was floating in space. Time was still going as a world was starting to for right in front of my eye's and I saw life begin to for, with water and green spots. The world was bigger than earth by a little bit and it was an amazing sight that I will never forget as a time traveler.

As a time agent or time traveler, you were not suppose to travel to the future or they will be killed instantly by the time government. I realized that as I was floating in mid-air, above the planet.

"Note to self, teleport back when I'm done falling... wait I'm falling AHHHHHH." as I was screaming and peeing my pants, I saw a moving rainbow fly to me and a blue entity grabbed me and slowly descended. I couldn't see the thing because first, I was hyperventilating and flipping the fuck out, and second, I was grabbed by my leg so I was upside down. And third, I was slipping in and out of consciousness from the fall.

As I felt the warm grass crush under my weight, I finally faded in blackness when I heard a tomboyish voice say."oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, did I save it?"

**And that is the first chapter of the story, hope you like the plot and the idea of a time traveler! Next chapter will be out soon and remember to have a wonderful day/night.**

-Smegalmaster


	2. Chapter 2 Friend and Foe

**Author's Notes: Hey guys... Just wanna say that I love the MLP fanbase here because I got so much more positive feedback from this story than my Minecraft story or my other one on FictionPress. You guys are awesome and I will be posting good content for your enjoyment :)**

**Anyway... Onto The Story!**

My head, my arms, ugh my fucking leg. Whatever it was that grabbed me I'm sure it got hurt more than me speaking that the speed I was going on the fall was fast. I was what... 9 miles up there? And what the fuck was with the rainbow... ugh hurts to much to think. I shifted a little to test my limits and instantly regretted that decision when a searing pain went throughout my back which cause me to groan in agony and pain.

As I groan, I hear a gasp and heavy footsteps come my direction. I was saved, whatever it was, it was sapient so it only logically means that it is human. It would be crazy if animals can talk right? When I heard the footsteps, I said simply two words."Help... me."

I knew I broke my legs and most likely damaged my spinal cord because of the serious back pain. Time agents don't learn any medical stuff which not I think when I get back that I'll tell them to keep that in mind. I just hope I wasn't out for too long otherwise I'm stuck here or I might cause a time rift.

Time rift is when you go from the past to the future and makes time, simply rip. It makes a portal between past and future which makes a catastrophic black hole and destroys everything. We know this because we used that black hole to kill off the dinosaurs. Same with the dragons, minotaurs and any other "mythical" creature that entered this planet. Why do you think the ideas came from?

Anyway, the person stopped when I talked and I swear I heard it start to breath heavily and I thought it got scared of something until it said."It can TALK!" The voice sounded very tomboyish and sounded like it seen a ghost. Have these human never seen a mirror before? Or each other? Or is this the only one left? Questions kept going through my mind as I heard the footsteps slowly get closer to me. Then something hit me, Are those four feet?

When the footsteps were right by my ear, I opened my eye's to see the most scariest sight in my life. A giant blue snout right by my lips! I screamed so loud that I heard the birds fly away. The snout flew back and whatever it was attached to went out of sight for me. I stood still as more questions went through my head. Was that a horse? What happened to the human? Was it the one talking? WHERE AM I!?" I started to freak out and squirm only to be stopped by a pain in my leg that made me groan in agony.

When the pain subsided, I felt a hard surface come in contact with my chest. It was holding me down and preventing me from moving my upper body(which is where it hurts the most)."Okay okay... I'm just as freaked out as you are, but you need to stay calm so you don't hurt your leg more than you did. Okay?" Whatever it was said.

I only nodded as I felt the pressure come off of me. I took a slow breath as once again I slowly opened my eye's. It looked like I was in a forest of some kind and the trees were shapes and sizes I have never seen before. Above me was the night sky and around me the leaves were so thick that I could not see through. It looked like I was in a small clearing that made it look ominous as hell.

I began to slowly move while taking slow breaths to sort of stimulate the pain. A time agent is taught to find ways to relive pain quickly or make it so you can't feel it for a while because if you were sent to kill someone in a war, you need to get back up if you were to get knocked down. That exactly what I did. As I got up to a sitting position, with much effort and grunting, I began to jab multiple numbing pressure points on my leg, back, and head.

When that was done, I felt that I could get up but the numbing pressure points on my head made my mind fogged and I couldn't think straight. I felt back and realized what most likely made my back hurt so much. The blade, and shield were still attached to my back, making the land probably weird.

I started to look around and noticed just what was attached to the blue snout. A small horse that was dyed blue and its mane, rainbow. I don't know why it was painted that way but I did know it talked. It started to move closer to me and I scooted away. I couldn't get up and run because I needed a heavy drug or something for my leg.

I bumped into a tree and the horse came closer and closer. I then noticed something that made me jump out of my skin... Wings. That means that this horse was a Pegasus... wait... didn't we kill all of them? I lost my train of thought when the Pegasus was close, very close, like in my fucking face close.

I grabbed it by the shoulders and pushed back, noticing that it was very light for a horse."Look Pegasus, have you ever heard of personal space?" It jumped at my words and went mad when I called it a Pegasus. What, they don't like being called by their species, it's not like they have names.

Again I was shown up by it saying." Hey this Pegasus has a name you know." I just went wide eyed at it and used the tree to slowly lean up it, using the good leg as support."Oh yeah, then what is it?"I said in a mocking voice. It growled at me and said in an aggressive voice." Rainbow Dash."

I just stood there, trying to hold back my laughter. God what kind of stupid name is Rainbow Dash, I mean wow it sounds like it came from a T.V. Show! I could not hold back any longer as I burst into laughter. The horse now known as Rainbow Dash, just growled some more and took a stance that I almost thought was a pouncing pose.

By then I stood fully against the tree and saw that I stood a foot above her (I'm 6 foot by the way), I turned instantly and quickly limped into the forest that was almost completely dark. I heard a gasp and footsteps behind me. I know that horses did not see that well in the dark compared to human(unless they have changed), so I slipped behind a large tree and stood there, slowing my breath so it could not hear me.

The footsteps continued passed me and I saw a glimpse of Rainbow Dash before it disappeared. I let a sigh escape my lips as I looked at the trees closer. To my surprise they seemed to be alive... too alive.

When I went to touch one, it swung one of its branches at my face, knocking me clear off my feet. I landed hard on a tree root and arched my back in pain because I hit it right on my sword. God I need to remove that thing! I gridded my teeth and closed my eye's as I took slow, long breaths to calm down. After a while of doing that, I finally sat up."Fuck you tree." As I said that I swear to god I heard some sort of chuckle.

Anyway, I slowly got up and limped. I tested my bad leg a couple of times and I found that I didn't break bone. I just pulled... no teared the muscle in half. I grunted as I realized that I'm lost. I didn't want to deal with a Pegasus and not have a weapon in case its hostile. I know it saved me but what if it did that out of curiosity? I continued to limp until I heard a deep, low growl that shook me to my very core. And I knew right then that I was fucked.

I spun around at the sound of about 5 more growls and I slowly drew my sword. My eye's adjusted to the darkness so I could see the moving figures of animals that looked like wolves. Maybe they can talk? Dog is a man's best friend right? I then yelled to the figures." Hey I mean no harm, I'm just lost and in need of a home, food and water!"

The growling around me continued until I saw devilish eye's stare right at me." Who are you, your smell is not to that of ponies." the eye's said. It sounded creaky like it was barely used and hostile. I took a step back, only to see the figures spread out all around me." What matters to you wolf, I just want to get out of this place and go home!" I was starting to get pissed off by then.

My sword was all the way out of its sheath on my back and at my side. The wolves came closer that the red eye's got bigger. Holy Shit! These wolves are the same height as me! I pulled the sword in front of me and took a fighting stance, a little sloppy due to my messed up leg.

The first wolf came up from behind me and I knew because of the sound of breaking twigs. I swung my sword side ways while spinning to cause momentum. The blade sliced through the wolf clean and burst into flames(I said it was enchanted remember?). Before it turned to ash though, I saw that it was a wold made entirely out of wood, twigs, leaves, anything wooden. I didn't have time to react as two more wooden wolves came into my vision.

My combat training kicked in on how to take down two foes with a sword. Since they were on four legs, it got much more simpler. I jumped to the side to face the new enemies and swung downward with my sword, into the skull(or where its head was), of the one on the right. While it was slowly falling to the ground, the other decided it was the best time to attack, but I knew it would think that so I jumped in the air and kneed the chin of the wooden animal. I landed on my bad leg and it buckled, sending me to the ground.

I still held onto the sword that was now in the ashes of the used to be alive creature. The other one was about to pounce on me which gave me the time to pull the blade out of the ashes, and hold it in front of me just as the monster went airborne. The sharp metal went cleanly through the beast's chest and out of the other side. The body went limp on me and I knew it was dead, so I pushed it off.(It was still heavy but it was light enough that I could move it off me).

Two of the woodland creatures remained and I knew that I didn't kill the one who could speak." Are you done yet, or will there be an actual fight?" I smirked as it came out perfectly as planned. And the plan in my head worked as the one who I think could not talk, bolted forward with amazing speed. The problem is that I have seen faster.

I took its momentum to my advantage as I sidestepped the beast and before it could turn around or do anything. I drove my light, sharp, sword into its wooden carapace. It fell to the floor and growled while looking like it was in pain. I pulled the sword out and lifted it above the now withering monster. I quickly stabbed the beast straight through the skull to make it a quick death.

I turned my head and readied myself for the last attacker. It charged forward like the last one, but I wanted him to suffer for attacking me in the first place instead of running away. At the last minute, it jumped to the side, but only so get a roundhouse kick to the fast.(I used my bad leg for that which hurt like a bitch, imagine that you kicked a tree the hardest you ever did and you also twisted an ankle at the same time, OUCH right?). It fell right on its ass as I raised the sword above his head again.

"You ready to die?" I asked as the clean blade (because the creatures were made out of wood so I think there was no blood), was right above his head. It didn't say anything as I was about to move the blade down I heard it say,"WAIT!" I stopped my movement as I looked at the creature. It was laying on its side and I could easily kill it." Why? You didn't give me any mercy HUH!" I screamed.

It looked like it was going to cry, and it did. It began to cry leaves and said while sobbing," I-I h-h-have a fa-amily, I don't wanna die-e-e!" It sounded so weak and sad for a blood thirsty beast but I didn't let it play me." What about the others, did they have families?!" It was still crying but manage to say before breaking out in more leaves." They are minors, slaves-s-s. My p-p-p-pack! I h-have nothing now NOTHING!" I lowered my blade seeing the true feelings of this creature. A wolf pack is like a brotherhood, if they lose each other, its like losing a family. I killed its brothers when they were probably trying just to get food for its real family. I tried to lean down but ended up falling on my ass from exerting my hurt leg to much.

"How about this, you help me to civilization, and I'll let you live deal?" that was the main thought in my mind right now. Getting to a place that I could easily return home in. Wait a minute... I reached down at my wrist to see that the watch was completely GONE! FUCKKKKK! Where did it go agh! I started to breath heavily but the silence make me concentrate.

I looked over to see that the wolf was staring at me while I was going on my little rage fest. I stopped and looked at him too."I would agree to your terms human but I have nothing to live for anymore, I have a family yes, and a little pup coming, but without a pack there is nothing to feed our family except me. I can't hunt alone, I will be easily dispatched! What am I going to do!"

As if my mouth spoke for itself I said involuntarily," how about if you take me to civilization safe and sound, I will come back in a couple days time and help provide for your family until you got a new pack established." He looked astonished at the words that came out of my mouth, and I was hoping it would work too because I am starting to really hate this forest and its inheritance. Instead thought the wolf just simply said." I can't join a new pack because it is chosen at birth, if I join another pack then they will instantly kill me and my family."

I sighed as once again, word came out of my mouth involuntarily." Okay I will provide for your family until I establish a home and you will live with me until you can create your own pack again okay?" It just nodded and started to stand up. I on the other hand, had nothing to lean against, so as it stood full height above me, I just used it as support. Of course it was confused and moved away, probably thinking I was going back on my deal and killing it, because it went into a crouched stance." hey hey hey, my leg is just fucked up and I need support to get up, can you help me?"

It became curious and came forward so I could use it as a supporter. I hoisted myself up and almost stumbled when I took the first limped step."Did anyone ever tell you that your face is like a rock dude?" I asked as I began to limp past the ash and sheathed my sword."No, but that must of hurt if it didn't affect me and your limping." My hand was on its back, feeling its twigs and logs move while it moved. The surface was nice and smooth. Something was itching at the back of my mind that I wanted to get out.

"What kind of species are you wolf?" I asked as I could tell the sun was coming up over the trees as we walked. "Well I'm a male kind of Timberwolf. I was the only one in my pack that could speak Equestrian."." Whats Equestrian, right now your speaking English." When I said that, he looked at me like I was stupid."I have a question of my own, what are you?" I sort of recoiled from that question when I heard of it the second time. Have they seriously not seen a human before! "I am a human, male."

We continued walking and the Timberwolf looked straight ahead." Yes yes, I heard about you human, but only in myths." I literally just fucking froze right then and there, making the wolf stop too." what do you mean myths!?" I yelled looking into the eye's of the wolf. It didn't mind my expression and said," well it was said that 1 million years ago when the earth was still fresh, a few human walked the earth. It was said that they were the original life form but it soon died off. Does that answer your question?" its voice was not scratchy anymore and now firm. It sounded now like a deep voice.

I calmed down and returned walking with the animal." one more question if you don't mind, what is the dominant life form right now?" I asked, it was about 30 minutes of walking by the time I asked that question." sadly the dominant life form on this side of the planet is herbivores, ponies. Are you a herbivore?" I looked at him and smiled, showing off my canine teeth," No." after that, I saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

I could tell that we sped up when I saw it. When we finally reached a large path with the forest on either side of it, I took my hand off of the wolf. I limped into the path, looking up and could tell that it was around noon. I looked back to the wolf that was on the edge."where will we meet?" I asked looking at him. He scratched to tress with 3 claw marks on both of them and said," Meet me here, when you come back, just howl okay?" I answered with a nod and started heading left."wait" I stopped and turned back around. The wolf pointed with its wooden paw right."that way." I just nodded again and headed off.

I would never back out of a promise unless I had absolutely no choice, so I will go back and help that family survive. As I limped down the dirt, raggedy path that laid before me, my mind began to recall all that what happened in about 12 hours. My time watch is gone, Pegasus are back and have names, Ponies are the dominant species, and there are wolves made out of wood. How the hell am I suppose to get back home, to my girlfriend, family... home. I stopped there when the path widened and I saw a town in the distance.

Before I took another step(limp) though, about 20 ponies lined the edge. They had a horn sticking out of their heads. What the Fuck! There are unicorns too! Ahhhh! The unicorns stood guard with there horns pointed at me, half of them wearing armor. One unicorn lifted its head and stared at me." In the name of Celestia, surrender!"

I quickly reached for my shield and flung it into the air. They looked up to see me reach my hand up and the shield sliding into my wrist. Let me explain the shield to you for a quick second. The design on the front is a black dragon that is roaring at the moon above its head and with its arms to the side like its laughing mechanically. The entire shield had a special property that I made myself. When you jerk the straps that attach to your arm it down, the shield expands till it hits a solid surface, and if you jerk it right or left it will expand till it reaches your body mass or if you pull all the way, till it reaches a surface.

I jerked the shield down and saw as it shot down and firmly panted into the ground. The shield didn't become round anymore as I pulled the strap to the right and left causing it to cover my mass. The shield was still light and the design on the front stayed the same in the middle. I drew my sword and stood there and yelled," I don't want to harm you people, I just want to go HOME!"

They didn't listen as one shot lightning at me but it got deflected off of the shield. That told a sign to start to rapid fire on me, and I took it as sign for me to knock them out.

I rushed forward, lifting up my shield and decided to use it as a battering ram. I rammed into the first one in an uppercut motion, sending it flying. I then used the back of my sword to slam it into the face of an enemy to the right of me, while I was using my shield to block the attacks. The blade's back-end made contact with the armored face and sent it off its feet and onto the ground with a bit of red blood by its face. I turned and bolted into the mass of unicorns and used the extended part of my shield to knock out people in a spin attack. It worked as multiple unicorns went flying, but one small bolt of lightning hit my hurt leg. I screamed out in pain and knelt down.

I was still trying to fight back but a spell hit me in the back twice and I fell to the floor with the sword and shield beside me. I heard footsteps come towards me and a strong voice say," The princess wanted this creature alive so next time no lightning! Pick up its shield and sword but be careful, one of them has magic inbuilt into it. Don't mess with any of its stuff and lets move out!" I heard a lot of "Yes sir!" before another spell it me and I fell asleep. The last thing on my mind was how can I get home now.

**Author's Notes: Hey guess sorry if you guys are thinking I'm trying to rush this but guess what. I think I'm just setting it up for a good meeting! I tried so hard to get this out and succeeded, a nice long chapter for you guys who like my story so far, and its not over yet :). finally I just want to thank Your Friendly for being my first reviewer ever! And I hope not the last one. Remember to have a wonderful day/night.**

-Smegalmaster


	3. Chapter 3 Celestia

**Author's Notes: This story is racking up some view and there are a lot of people from different places (some I never even heard of), that have began to read my story, and I'm happy because of that. So here's another chapter where greeting are made good and bad.**

I regained consciousness with a killer headache and a weight on my chest. I couldn't dare open my eye's to see if it was a dream or not. If I wake up and I'm in my room or at a Human hospital, I won't kill myself. If I'm still in pony foo foo land, then I will murder the first thing I see, no matter what it is. I opened my eye's, only to see a stone ceiling. I was on a dirty bed with no pillow nor sheets.

I sat up and looked around me. I was in a cell, prison cell. I had ruined clothing that was way to small for me and I had no socks, nor my boots on. The cell smelled of wet dog and dried fish eggs. It was dark and the only light in the room was in the middle of my cell, and it was about to go out anyway. The floor was screwed up and looked like it wasn't cleaned in weeks. I then noticed how I felt no pain in my leg, or any other part of my body other than my head thumping.

"Well looks who finally managed to wake up." A voice from the darkness at the corner of the nearly dark room said. It sounded masculine so I assumed it was a man. I quickly turned to the darkness and reached for my sword, but realized it wasn't there. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I'm known for many names for billions of years my friend, even the last moments of your world before it went kablooe. Right now in this millennia with ponies as the race of today, I am known as Discord." As it spoke, it stepped out of the darkness and I got to see its form. It was a mix between... well every animal I know of. It had the face of a dear with to different antlers on either side of its head, with a sort of bulgy middle horn. It stood on two legs and had an alligator claw and a lion paw as arms. The rest was so screwed up I didn't know what they were.

My jaw unhinged at the sight of it but also the mention of my world."You knew my world before it perished?" I asked still looking up and down this creatures form."Why yes, they called me the God of Chaos back then and it is still known today. I even took the trait of walking on too legs from you humans." Every word he(Its a he because of the mention of a God not Goddess), said, I took into my head. He continued so I could not interrupt with more questions.

"I was known for causing chaos throughout the realm and tried to prevent the explosion of your wold too because you humans are a fun bunch with you technology causing to much wars and... well chaos. Now I live powerless in this cell, with only a little magic to spare." Then I asked the question I wanted to know." What are you in for?"

"Well if you must ask, I caused chaos to this land long ago to have some fun and its my nature, you can't stop natural habits can you?" I shook my head." Thank you, anyway it was only a little chaos down by a river where I made a sea monster have a mustache and turn gay. Nothing much. Then the sun princess, Celestia, got mad at me and turned me to stone.

A couple years later I finally got out and wanted to make emends, because being trapped in stone make you think ya know?, anyway I went to the castle to see 6 little ponies and the two princesses talking about me escaping and to use the blah blah blah on me to turn me into stone. I was just about to speak when in Celestia's thoughts ticked me off. She said that I was a nuisance to society and if I'm trapped in stone again, she will use me as a slave.

I got mad and used the entire mess as my little game using the inner demons and chaos to channel my anger to them. It worked until "Friendship", ewww by the way, stopped me and trapped me in stone. When Celestia released me, she put me in here until I except her offer of a sex slave." I gave him a look like "What the fuck dude?", he then said,"what? She apparently like's exotic, ugh. So yeah that's my case what about yours?"

I just stood there with a million more questions in my head and finally got to my senses." Well I was brought here by accident and met a Pegasus name Rainbow Dash, she threatened me and I slipped into the forest and..." I was stopped by a lion paw covering my mouth."I know how you got here and who you are, I just wanted to say that to start a conversation that just got booorrringg." He removed the paw and I had a curious look on my face." How did you know my story?" I asked looking at his green and blue eye's.

"Well first I'm a God technically, and second your part of the proficy duh." again I just started at him like he was crazy."What proficy and what does it intel?" I said going closer to Discord."Oh did Celestia not tell you, I knew she was that stubborn. The proficy of the 9th oath of the first king said that "There willith be a hero, not of a pony, but of an alien. It will come to thou and we must bowith to thee. It will saveith thou world from destruction!" it had more specifics but I'm to bored to tell you that stuff, anyway Celestia thought you were the hero and didn't want to bow down to you so she locked you up and called you a monster I presume?" I shook my head and said,"I never met Celestia yet."

Discord gasped and stepped forward."Well what I want you to know that Celestia is an evil monarch sent to make Equestia so disciplined that even the most strongest warriors can't stop but bow to her. She will take away everything fun and happy and make this country a prison. You are the savior of this land and you will stop her and her sister! I will help you escape on one condition." I nodded vigorously at his offer."I ask of is this, obey Celestia and become her "slave", but when you have the power, I want you to free me and help me bring this world to normal, deal?" I was about to instantly reach my hand to the lion paw when I stopped half way. I look up," how will I know you won't beak the deal and kill me, remember you have to bow too ya know?" He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"My dear boy, I create chaos, not lies. I play games, not kill, and besides if I wanted to kill you I would right now." I shrugged and said," seems legit." with that I took his paw in my hand and shook. When we let go he made me turn around and I saw the cage door burst off its hinges and to the wall.

"Armory's to the right same as the exit, now you must go because this building has the regeneration magic inbuilt into it so I can't hold on for long now go!" he said as fast as he could then pushed me passed the place where the bars of the door were. I turned around and said." Will I ever see you again!" he nodded and said," You will see me when you need me just give the signal to the pink one!" I was about to ask what signal, and who is the pink one but he yelled." Go before the guards come!"

with that I bolted down the cell doors, the alarms went off as I turned the first corner and saw a shower room."Nope." I then turned around and continued right until I saw another corner and took it and found a group of guards having coffee."Hey guys do you happen to know where the armory is?" I asked slowly turning around." yeah sure its the last corner down the way you were going." said this one horse while pointing a hoof down the way I was going."Thanks!" I said as I turned around and ran out the door.

I the horse next to him slapped him in the back of the head with a hoof and said,"You idiot! That was the escapee!" they all just stood there before about a minute after they jumped out of their seats and trotted after me. By then though, I had reach the armory and got all my gear on. I stepped out with my shield and sword in both hands and they all stopped. I waved with my sword hand and said," Ta Ta!" I then bolted down the rest of the hall and burst through the huge metal doors(Using my shield to do so). I bolted down the nice carpeted hallway that was huge and took a left, I passed maids, guards, and random ponies. I didn't see any other species but ponies. Wow they are really the dominant race here!

I rounded another corner with a wave of guards behind me as I saw the mega huge double doors that laid what I hoped was the exit. I pushed through the door and made it outside but couldn't enjoy my breath of fresh air as the yelling of the guards told me that they were right behind me.

I rushed down the steps of the castle, palace, whatever it is with pointed tops on it, and began to run on the stone path that laid before me.

I was almost to the town when an army of guards faced my right, left, front, and back, blocking me from all sides. The ponies behind me were panting and gasping for breath but they still looked ready to fight. I saw that they were lined up into 3 races. There was Pegasus, normal ponies, unicorns, then the mix of them that I dragged out of the castle. I tuned to face the unicorns and jerked my wrist down, sending the shield extension into the stone, cracking the smooth stone and making stay. I then face the other way to the Pegasus and was ready to fight.

They were about to charge when I voice rang out."HALT!" it rang through the ponies ears and they instantly stopped moving like they were voice activated or something.

I looked to the side, still ready to fight when I saw near the back the most weirdest being ever. It was 1 foot taller than me, it was still a horse but a wings and a horn. The most fucked up thing about it was its flowing mane, like there was no wind going on and its still flowing like there's wind. The mane was styles with parts of the rainbow(not all of it like that one pony I first met). It walked over to me with a smile out of its face.

I raised my sword to the giant...thing as it walked closer."Get back!" I yelled, it didn't back down. It kept walking forward towards me and I noticed that everyone was bowing to it. Let me guess, this is princess Celestia.

It kept walking forward until it was at the tip of my sword, and I wasn't afraid to draw blood, but I restrained."I am princess Celestia, goddess of the sun. what brings you to this fine land of Equestria." her voice was soft and motherly, and it made a pit in my stomach."I've heard of you from your guards when they attacked me, and you tell me Celestia why I'm here." I sounded like I wasn't afraid to back down.

She just kept on smiling and calmly said,"come human, we have much to discuss." I hesitantly lifted my shield out of the ground with a loud THUNK, then jerked it down again which made it retract and put it on my back where the magnets hooked it on. Then I just followed her through the crowd of soldiers who were growling and grunting at me as I passed.

She led me threw the castle into a throne room with no guards in it, it was way too suspicious for my liking, so I kept my sword draw and spread my feet a little if an attacker comes."You can relax here, there's no need to worry." she said as she sat on her throne, hair still fucking flowing. I looked at her and said,"then where are your guards?"

She had another fucking smile on her face while saying,"all the guards in the palace(God dammit), were chasing after you, they will come shortly." with that I sheath my sword and walked forward till I stood about 20 feet from her throne."What are you anyway?" the question just came out of my mouth and as soon as I said that, I covered my mouth."Well in this time we are known as Alicorns, body of the strongest earth pony, fastest wings of a Pegasi, and the most power fullest of magic from the unicorns. Does that make any sense to you?" she said sweetly.

"Yes it does, but may I ask another question?"I didn't let her respond and asked my question."Why was I instantly thrown in jail when I was trying to make peace of the guards, and how long have I been out in jail?" the question's been bugging me for a while now."Well from the description Rainbow Dash gave me when she flew over here was that you became hostile and she fled to the Everfree Forest, and you following her. You've been out for several hours because one of my guards was a Private and accidentally shot a bolt of lightning as your back, causing paralysis, so one of the other guards had to put you to sleep before the pain got to you." she continued her sweet tone while saying all that.

"Need me for anything else "Your Highness". I said hiding a bit of bitterness in my voice."Two more things, where will you be staying, and what is your name?" those questions caught me off guard. Royalty was not suppose to know your name, they will just say,"Leave my presence commoner", or,"Good-bye subject."My name is John Hatterson, son of Jacob." and out of habit, as I said my name, I bowed." And I don't know where I'll be staying, most likely in the "Everfree forest" as you described, to help a friend I have there." she gasp and looked awestruck."how could you make a friend there! There are no ponies in those woods so share friendship!" she sounded pretty damn worried.

"You know, even though the dominant race here is ponies, doesn't mean you can make friends with different creatures your highness." I smirked as the expression on her face started to mix until it settled on one thing, curiosity."Now who is your friend, may I ask?" I just smirked at the yes or no question that I'm allowed to deny, I humored her.

"I am in acquaintance with a Timberwolf and his families." I said in a calm voice. My words seem to echo through the princesses mind until it hit her."That's impossible, no one can make friends with those woodland creatures!" she looked at me dead in the face and growled."Tell the truth." I looked shocked and said."But your majesty, I a not lying, oh and by the way, I must be going, ta ta!" with that I made a break for the door, I pushed it open and ran through the hall, retracing my steps till I reach the double doors that were still open.

I ran passed the guards who didn't go after me this time. I kept running and saw that no guards were chasing me, nor standing, ready to attack me. I ran into town and threw my hood up over my now bearded face.(Yes my armor comes with a hood, it makes me look ominous and badass at the same time!). I passed several ponies with weird jewelry hanging from ears and some with... clothes? This must be the rich town. It makes sense when you think that the princess lives here.

I jumped on a trash can and vaulted up onto an umbrella that was over a table for shade. I then jumped and used the umbrella as leverage as I made it to the thatched roof of the restaurant I was currently using for Parkour. A time agent needs to know their limits and how to overcome them, Parkour helps you do that.(If you don't know what Parkour is, then look it up, but if you are in the past and somehow got this, then fuck you).

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, taking careful steps so I won't break through the ceiling. I'm jumping in the high area, is because I don't want to walk around in the busy streets bellow me, and I don't want to get noticed that much.

Of course, some ponies raised their head up and saw my hooded form when I made a noise and either gasped, or will go slacked jawed. I reached the end of the houses and was running all out to the border. I looked ahead and saw that it looked like a steep downhill slope was coming up. I reached it and stopped right in my tracks.

Apparently, this place was built in to the side of a mountain so what laid before me was not a slope, but a cliff edge. It rained down to a forest bellow which was estimated about 70 miles down (75 kilometers I think). My heart began to race as I realized that I was going to jumped off that.

I turned around and started going the other direction. I went up to a random guard and hoped my luck on this planet didn't run out."Excuse me sir, I was wondering where I could get down from this city and reach the town by the Everfree Forest?" I sounded as polite as I could and it worked. The guard pointed its hoof in the right direction."It will take about twenty minutes for the train to arrive. Walk until you reach the street called Golden Pony, then take a left, and your there." I started walking and relaying the directions the guard gave me. I saw Golden Pony and so I took a left and saw a train station. Wow, did they just develop trains? What era is this? I continued walking and found a bench to sit on.

Just as the train began to come, I facepalmed, now knowing that I needed a train ticket to get on and that costs money! I didn't know the currency of this world. Thoughts began to go through my mind as the train pulled into port. I then contemplated that fact that is trains were probably just built or in the making of getting improved, then there is a caboose or a hatch at the top or at the end of the train.

With that in mind, I got up out of my bench seat, and bolted to the shady area of the train station. I quickly jumped up onto one of the brick pillars that holds the station up, and started to climb. It was hard but I got to the top. I then rushed to the top of the train as it was about to leave(It took a long time to climb that pillar). I made it on just in time and silently went to the back where I found the caboose.

It was being guarded by a guard(how ironic), so I went in search of a hatch. I found one near what I believed to be an empty storage car. I pulled it open and hopped in before the speed of the train caused enough wind to knock me off. I landed in a dusty, old storage car and I put my back against the wall, not knowing what was in the next train car to my right... until it was too late to turn back.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys, I pulled this chapter to correspond with the finish of the big meany tests! I also promised a friend that I will post a chapter on Friday, so I did! Just to let you guys know, I don't have a schedule for posting chapters and I might be falling behind in stories due to school(MIGHT), anyway I hope you remember to have a wonderful day/night!**

-Smegalmaster


	4. Chapter 4 Greetings and Questions

**Author's Notes: Hey guys here is another beautiful chapter that I hope people will like. I also saw that we are almost at 300 views! And I hope that this chapter will sky rocket that number!**

**Anyway enough udder bullshit from me, lets get to the story!**

I woke up from a sudden noise that made me sort of jump. It sounded like a explosion but small and discreet and it was in the next train car. I thought it was a robbery happening or they found out that I got on the train without permission. Either way, I needed to help or escape if needed.

I got up to a standing position and drew my sword and held it at the ready. I slowly approached the door that was fogged from the cold night outside and tried to make my footsteps silent. I grasped the door handle(That was meant for ponies so I had more room than normal), with my left, gloved, hand and pulled up my hood with the sword hand.

I pulled back the door and held my sword out just as a firework shot up and hit the ceiling. To exploded into billions of pretty colors and some slowly sank down.

I quickly took in my surroundings to find that I went into a party. There was a banner that said _Happy Clothing award Rarity _and there was balloons, and colorful themes everywhere. It looked like a party for a 10 year old(Maybe 5). the most noticeable thing was the 6 colorful ponies that littered the room.

There was a unicorn with a purple mane with a line of pink down the middle. The fur was also a purple hue and the mane covered the base of the horn on its head but it poked out. There was a Pegasus with a long(I mean fucking loooonnngggg) pink mane and it had yellow fur. The pony hid behind its massive mane when it saw me and it looked like it was shivering at my sight. I usually get that before I kill them(The shivering not the hid behind hair).

Then there was another unicorn with pure white fur and a purple mane that spiraled down(Same with the tail). Then there was two regular ponies, one was pure pink with a mane that looks like it was puffed up like a balloon, and there was an orange one with a cowgirl hat(I don't know what the actual name for the hat is), and its mane and tail were tied at the ends with something, I think its straw? There there was fucking Rainbow Dash there. Why Me!?

When I burst in, there was an utter silence after the firework that was eerie as hell. I then saw that they all stepped forward on step(Hoof?) except the yellow Pegasus. I then took a step back and was about to close the door and fucking book it when I heard a "Wait!"

I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash step(I'm going with step), forward and pointed a hoof at my hooded face."I know you!" Dash said as I gripped my sword tightly in frustration. I then relaxed and brought the weapon to my side and growled,"What of it!?" I was done with that horse and I wanted to go back to the storage car and sleep my stress off.

I glared at Rainbow Dash as she took two more steps forward. I backed up as she was right in front of me."I thought you were dead in the Everfree! Where were you?" she sounded angry like a mother to her child. I pushed the urge to bitch-slap the rainbow maned pony."I was sent to prison by Celestia when you brought the Royal Guard on my ass." I sounded cold and mean to bring the message that I wanted to be left alone.

They didn't get the hint and when I mentioned Celestia's name, the purple unicorn came forward(By the way, when I was talking to Dash, the 5 others went into a triangular formation and the purple one was at the front)."You know Celestia?" I used the voice as an indicator that the purple unicorn was a she unless the voices are different from male and female."Yes I do, Celestia was the one that made me refrain from killing guards." I answered hoping to draw the passive creatures away from me.

The unicorn then backed up slightly but then came back with a glare."Why were trying to kill the guard!" I was taken back by the aggressive tone in her voice and I responded back with,"Because they tried to kill me!" I was getting way to pissed off and turned around and entered the relatively dark room but got tackled back into the room by the unicorn, who teleported in from of me to knock me over.

I was then bombarded by questions from the unicorn which I could only hear 4 which are,"Why was the Royal Guard trying to kill you, Who are you, How do you know Rainbow Dash, Where are you from" the rest was just mumbo jumbo that came out of her mouth.

I got the wind knocked out of me when I hit the metal floor of the train car so I could not answer any questions, and I could not regain my breath because the unicorn was crushing my lungs with her hooves. I was about to knock out the mare with the handle on my blade when thankfully, Rainbow Dash dragged the questioning, raging, mare off of me.

I sat up and gasped for air and that's when the yellow pony came out of its mane and rushed to my side."Are you okay?" It said in a soft, kind, and feminine voice that made me calm down. Of course I was still gasping and coughing from the heavy beating to my poor lungs.

I had one more gasp and a coughing fit and said,"I'm fine just got my lungs crushed by an enraged unicorn, nothing much." I tried to make a joke out of the matter but the use to be terrified mare started to go fucking doctor on my as I was watching Rainbow try to hold down the unicorn, who was pure red like a cartoon.

I came out of my daze as the yellow mare began to pull back my hood to get a better look on my face. I shoved the hoof away and the pony said an little "eep!" and scurried off from my quick movement. I stood up to my pull height and watched the battle go one for a little more before I cleared my throat.

Rainbow and the purple unicorn stopped fighting and stared blankly at me like I could clear my throat."If I tell you answers, will you fucking PLEASE leave me alone?" I figured that is I reason with these creatures, they will cooperate more. The purple unicorn's horn lit up and a purple light aura(How ironic, purple everything), enveloped the horn and Rainbow Dash. Dash suddenly flew to the side and slammed into the side on the car as the unicorn walked towards me.

She was not red anymore and had calmed down as she gestured to the car they were in before. I sighed and turned and walked into the room while sheathing my deadly blade."Please take a seat." She softly said like she was trying to make friends. I looked behind me to see that she was pointing to an empty chair(Don't ask me how the hell they could sit down in a chair). I took a seat and the 6 ponies gathered around me in a semi-circle.

The purple unicorn then said," lets start out with names then we can go into questions. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. Pinkie Pie"She pointed to the now bouncing pink fluff. I didn't know how that pony could bounce and why its name ended with Pie like a food. She was about to introduce the orange pony when I stopped her."Can you guys say your gender because I can't tell whats a boy or girl." They all just stared at me like it was obvious and I was stupid.

"Where are you from?" Twilight asked cautiously."Well I'm not from here so can you say the genders please?" I responded as I laid back in the chair."Very well... Pinkie Pie is female same with all of us." Twilight said. She then continued with the introductions."This is Applejack." She pointed to the pony with the hat. Applejack then curtsied(I think)."Nice ta meet cha partner." I then looked to the Pegasus that played doctor to me a while ago.

"This is Fluttershy." Twilight said. She didn't say anything except eep when I looked at her so I turned to Rainbow Dash."Apparently you know each other from the Everfree." Twilight mentioned."Yeah I saved its falling butt then it just got up and ran away into the Everfree and I'm still wondering how the buck it got out alive?" I figured that "buck" is the same as "fuck" but in horse tongue.

I snickered and said,"Yeah that forest is a pain but I made a friend there that led me out, I'll explain a little more when we start asking questions, but I still don't trust any of you." everyone just brushed my comment off and twilight moved on.

"And finally this is Rarity." Twilight said. I then looked up on the banner again then back at the mare and said,"You make...clothing?"

The white mare then stared at me and spoke like she was insulted or something."Why yes dear, why do you ask?" I just sat there and stared into her eye's."Well I think making clothing for you guys is useless." They all gasped like it was a big deal then Rarity spoke vigorously and sat up."Why is it useless to make clothing for us hmmmm?" I looked at the 6 mares up and down then spoke like it was obvious."Well I don't see any of you wearing clothes now, and won't it look weird for a pony to wear it anyway, like how can they wear it?" as I said that, I put both hands out to show that they weren't wearing anything.

Rarity was about to answer when Twilight interrupted."What is your name and gender and what are you?" I just sat there thinking if I should use my real name or what people should call me. I made my decision and spoke up."My name is Watcher, male, and I am a human or a _homo sapient_." most of the group just tilted their heads to the side except Twilight, who was flipping out.

"You are a human!?" she sounded like a fangirl or something."They are suppose to be a myth! Legend! How is this possible!" she then rushed to me and looked all over my sitting form which made me feel uncomfortable.

I grabbed Twilight and scooted her back."Please don't do that again". I tried being kind and hoped to god it worked. As an agent of time, you kill people when they try to find out who you are, so I felt really uncomfortable when I was examined and couldn't do anything deadly.

The first question came at me from a rather pissed off Rarity."Why are you wearing clothes!?" it came out in a burst that made Twilight stop her advances in trying to look at me up close."Well...uh...you see... I don't have the fur or tail to protect my ummm...private parts."I felt really awkward in that situation and I didn't want to explain further and I think that Rarity got the point from the red blush on her face.

"next question! Do you like party and sweets!?" this was Pinkie Pie that said that as she jumped right up in my face and practically yelled."Well I like some parties but I had a bad experience with them". Every time I go to a party, I either have to kill someone, or get information from someone. Being an agent doesn't let you have any fun time, and I'm stuck here so if the crazy pink pony wants to throw a party for me that doesn't involve killing, I'm in.

When Pinky bounced away I noticed that she had a tattoo on both sides of her butt. Come to think of it, all the ponies had a tattoo on their asses. Twilight had purple stars(God dammit!). Pinkie had three balloons that had different colors in them. Rainbow had a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. Rarity had 3 blue diamonds. Fluttershy had 3 yellow butterfly's, and Applejack had 3 red apples(What is it with 3's?).

"whats with the tattoos on your guy's butts?" I asked kinda embarrassed for asking.

They all just turned at me and stared(This has happened so many times...is anyone counting?)."whats a tattoo?" said Rainbow kinda liking the sound of it rolling off her tongue.

"well I don't know what a tattoo is but the things on our flanks are called cutie marks." I just took off my hood and gave her the most _WTF?_ Look I could. What the hell is a cutie mark? It sounds like when a cutie(orange) hits you and creates a mark.

Twilight looked at my expression and went slack-jawed."You don't know what a cutie mark is do you." I just nodded with the same expression, thinking of a pervert slapping ponies asses with tiny oranges that created tattoo's."well a cutie mark is a mark you get when you learn your special talent in life. Do humans have cutie marks?" I then gave another dumb stare and said,"wait wait wait, your telling me that a mark on your ass tells your direction in life?" Twilight nodded like it was a good thing.

"Well we humans don't get a _cutie mark_ because we do everything but what we can do. We take no orders from anyone except the highest rank of authority, and even then we never bow, or obey." I looked to Twilight to see her wide eyed and mouth hanging on edge.

"Okay anymore questions?" I asked, hoping to change the topic before Twilight goes into rage mode again."Why do you have armor and weapons on you, and how is your sword enchanted and what enchantment is one it?" Rarity said. I just looked at her like _How did you know I had an enchanted sword?_ Until it hit me that maybe a unicorn can sense the magic in the blade. I didn't want to explain how I got it enchanted because I still didn't trust them, but I did tell them why I have weapons and armor, and what is the blade enchanted with.

"The weapons and armor is because of the things I go through during my life, and the blade is enchanted with fire that I can control and the blade will never break, dull, and I can hold it by the blade and it won't cut me." I enforced my point by standing up, drawing my sword, and flipping it so that I was touching the sword. The 6 gasped as I grabbed the blade and I flipped it again and grabbed it by the hilt and sheathed it again. I showedmy hand to the group and there was not cut, bruise, nothing but a leather glove.

* * *

"Well if that is all the questions, then I will go!" I then walked to the door and turned and looked at the group who were staring back at me. I then closed the door to the storage and went back to my corner, pulling my hood up so that I can have a cushion. I then fell asleep with soft dreams.

"Well what do you think of him girls." I said while turning to my 5 other friends.

"I don't think he is very nice... if you don't mind my opinion that is..." said Fluttershy."I agree with Fluttershy on this one." said Applejack.

"He insulted mua in clothing hm!" said Rarity as she pushed her head to the side in disgust.

"I think he is pretty cool, but not as cool as me!" said Rainbow Dash as she puffed out her chest with ego."I think he will seem nice once we throw a welcome to Ponyville party!" said Pinky as she bounce in circles."So its three against three then." I said as I moved over to Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Suit yourself darling, but I'm not going near that human!" said Rarity as the group made a face off with each other."That guy is as bad as a rotten apple!" Spoke Applejack as she faced me."I don't see him as the chosen one at all" muttered Fluttershy.

"Celestia told us to try to make friends with him and we can't try if we don't give him another chance" I said.

"Your right Twilight, I think we go with Pinkies idea and throw a party for him." said Rarity as she broke the line between us. Everyone agreed then Pinky said,"Well lets get some shuteye before we reach home or we all will be tired when we throw the party!" we all nodded and went to our bunks, after cleaning the party stuff first. Pinkie shoved all the stuff into her suit case that made no sense but you can never understand how she does it.

I closed my eye's, thinking on how we should bring him to the party and where should be and a whole lot of other things. I'll make a list in the morning. After that I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter of meet and greet! Will John accept a party? Or will he just instantly go into the forest to help with the wolf?**

**Well I'm never going to tell until it is revealed next chapter so in the mean time, I hope this breaks the 300 views mark and I hope that I can get some positive feedback(Also constructive criticisms, I'm not a positive freak). Anyway remember to have a wonderful day/night!**

-Smegalmaster


	5. Chapter 5 First Battle, But Not The Last

**Authors Notes: Hey guys how is it going today! I have decided a little challenge. If This story can reach 1000 views by the end of June 2014, then I'll make another MLP story for you guys to enjoy! Tell your friends about it, dog, family, pet tiger. Another thing, the thoughts of the main character will be italicized unless used in dialog to emphasize a point.**

**Enough about my jibber jabber, lets get to the story!**

As the train started to pull into the station, I began to wake up and see my surroundings. The darkness in the storage room was eerie and I felt trapped. I got up and stretched, beginning to prepare for today. _Okay, so schedule. Get off the train, get supplies in this town, go to forest and help the wolf. Seems simple_. I panicked at the sound of hooves, clopping towards the door to the storage that I was in.

I leaped to the hatch in the ceiling and quickly opened it and took off."Hey Watcher, are you ready..." said Twilight as she walked into the room just as I closed the hatch. I didn't hear anything else after that because I was running to the end of the train.

I jumped off the caboose just as it was leaving and people couldn't see. I climbed off of the tracks and landed on the cold concrete. It was dawn when we arrived and it was a cold night. I looked down to cover my face from ponies as I began to walk. I looked for a general store or a place for hunting supplies until it hit me.

_This is a pony town so there are no hunting places because they are herbivores._ I just continued walking until I came upon a park. Something caught my eye, a blueish pony with a lyre for a _Cutie Mark_. The pony was playing beautiful music from its instrument that it drew me towards it. The pony had its back against me, leaning on a fountain near the middle of the park.

I walked close and leaned against a tree, listening to the soothing music. Since I couldn't get hunting stuff then I had spare time to enjoy lovely music. It was a rather sad tone but it was beautiful never the less.

After the song ended a simple word came out of my mouth that startled the pony."Nice". The pony seamed to impossibly just 10 feet in the air and spin around without getting hurt from the fall."W-Who are you?!" it sounded scared or embarrassed. I put my hands up in a pleading gesture."I don't mean no harm. I was just walking by when I heard your peaceful music and I could not resist an urge to listen."

I noticed that the pony was a unicorn and had also a blueish mane. I sounded female so I assumed it was that gender. When I spoke and put my hands up, the unicorn looked at my hands with profound curiosity and when I put my hands back down, she seemed somewhat excited which scared me a little.

When she noticed me staring at her, she finally made herself known."My name is Lyra." she said as she walked close and stuck her hoof out."Watcher". I decided to keep with that name for the time being. I didn't know how they shook and I never found as because when I put my hand out, Lyra grabbed it with a yellowish aura and yanked it close to her face. I on the other hand, was on the floor from the sudden pull and grunting.

I felt my fingers suddenly go wet and in a very soft, squishy place that was moving and sometimes squishing my fingers. I looked up to see my fingers in...Lyra's... MOUTH! I pulled back and cursed under by breath as I stood up."Why would you do that!" I was sort of mad at the pony for sucking my fingers but I was also curious to know why.

"I'm terribly sorry its just, I wanted to know if your hand was real. I have always had some sort of fascination for them and no one has those wonders." she sounded true and I felt bad. I checked my watch but realized I didn't have one anymore so I shrugged."I can help you with anything you need that involves my hands for an hour, but since we just met, don't do anything that will ruin my really awkward reputation unless its a good thing." The ears that were on the drooping head of Lyra shot up and a big grin appeared on her face.

I started to regret my decision when Lyra began to drag me(With me hitting my feet on everything)to the nearest grocery store."We need milk, eggs, celery, tomatoes, carrots, and apples." I remembered it and rushed off down the open isles of the small grocery store.(I don't wanna waste my writing on how I dodged the old ponies and their young screaming children, or grandchildren, so I'll skip ahead). When I was done(in 10 min.), Lyra paid for it with golden money and left with me.

She made me carry all the food to her home by the market of Ponyville(I had to carry the food by hand because there were no bags to carry it with). When we reached the home, I got a perfect view of it.

The house was a two story with a green front and a plastered room. As we got inside, I saw another pony on the living room couch who surprisingly had its hooves crossed and was sitting up.

The pony had a white coat and had pink and dark purple for the mane and tail. It looked mad at me and Lyra for just walking in the door."What is that _Thing, _and why have you skipped our date at lunch!?" the voice was obviously female."I'm so sorry dear... oh and this is Watcher." Lyra gestured to me.

I cleared my throat and spoke."How are you today miss?"" Bon Bon." I then looked at her with curiosity."Watcher get those groceries to the kitchen and put them in the fridge." said Lyra who pointed to the open doorway to the kitchen. I nodded and left the room with a weird silence.

When I put away all the food with relative ease, I walked out to find that Bon Bon and Lyra were making out on the couch. I took that as a sign to leave and escape that weird place.

I quietly tip toed out of the house and closed the door. When it was fully closed and I knew I was alone, I put my back against the green wall and sighed. I slowly slid down to the floor and soon was on my ass."That was awkward!" said a voice to the left of me.

I jumped up and reached for my sword but got stopped by a hoof on my arm. I saw that Pinkie Pie was the one that scared me and I relaxed."What do you want Pinkie."I sounded bland because I was not in the mood to deal with a squeaky voice pony.

"Welllll I was just coming by to asked when is your birth day!" the pink pony then let go of my arm and started to bounce. I decided to play along to get rid of the crazy thing."Its on the 2 of February, happy?" Pinkie then yelled."Yes huuuuuh I need to put that in my party calender!" she then rushed off at impossible speed to the unknown.

I got up and stared in awe where Pinkie use to be then shoot my head. I began to walk to the forest(because my hour was up). Then Pinkie caught up to me again and started to chat with me. We talked minor chit chat(mostly about each other but not too much), until I reach the path that I came to town before. I remembered back when there use to be guards here that I fought, making me stop and let out a sigh.

Pinkie noticed this."Why are you sighing Watcher?" I looked down and thought about telling her. I shrugged and said," well this is where the guards captured me." I looked back up and looked around me, taking it all in."Oh no wonder guards were flying over town when Dashie left."

I then turned to look at Pinkie and put my hand on her mane."I have to go, and you can't come with."She looked very surprised that I was going to the Everfree forest."Why!?" she then gave me puppy dog eye's but I got a resistant for it when people tried to pull that on me before I killed them(I have a sad life). I withdrew my hand and started to walk down the path. Pinkie began to follow me into the dark(and scared for ponies) forest, until I turned around and gave a glare.

I turned back around and started to walk again, but this time I didn't hear hoofs following me. I still felt like I was being watched when I got deeper in the forest, so I drew my sword and shield from my back. _I wonder where the marks are... ahhhh there it is. _I walked over there and put my hands on the poor tree that now had the three marks on it like my face.

_Now how am I suppose to howl? Oh well lets try._ I then took a deep breath and let out the shittiest howl ever. It sounded like a dog got a muffler and had a scratched throat but still tried to howl. Birds from nearby trees ran and I think small animals ran away from the noise.

About 5 minutes later I heard the crack of a twig behind me and a sniffing sound. I turned and saw I think the male timber wolf, who was sniffing me all over."Dude, stop that's weird." the wolf then perked up and smiled."What? Do humans not sniff each other to determine each other?" the wolf replied."No they don't, humans can determine by looks and names combined. Not by smell." I matter-of-factually said."the wolf looked amazed and bewildered."Ever human doesn't look like you!?" I nodded. The wolf sighed,"Thank the earth, if all humans looked like you, I'll kill them all." I new he was being sarcastic about the matter, so I smacked the back of his wooden head.

"for a creature made out of wood, I'm amazed you can have humor." We both had a small laugh then things got serious when the Timberwolf looked at me."We need to go now, and thank you for not backing down on your promise human."

I followed the wolf into the forest and was wondering where we were going."So how far is your guy's house exactly?" I asked. "About 500 hoofsteps or 450 pawsteps." I gave a questionable look on the wolf as we walked."Uhhh explain?" I said. "My paw takes one step, that's a pawstep." I nodded and realized it wasn't that far because he has 4 paws.

When we were about 30 pawsteps away, a loud, booming roar shook the forest like an earthquake. I held my blade and shield as a defensive position."DRAGON!" yelled the Timberwolf as he was starting to scurry away. I grabbed him by the wooden tail and yanked him back, and surprisingly, it looked like he was still running but in place like a cartoon.

"Get a hold of yourself man! It sounded like it is close to your home and is getting closer. We need to kill it!" While I was talking I grabbed the Timberwolf by the shoulders and started to shake him. He finally got together and nodded with a determined look on his face.

We bolted in the direction of the noise and I noticed the forest was getting wider and spacer every couple of leaps that we took.

We soon reached a clearing that was in a circular shape with the trees on all sides. In the middle of that was a giant dragon(about 5 feet taller than me). The most amazing thing was the thing under the dragon's tail and was probably the thing that the forest went around. In the center was an arrow, it was stuck in the ground and was mysteriously glowing and shining. It looked like the dragon got attached to it and guarded it like their hordes in their dens.

I've killed dragons before but not my hand but by a time rift. The Timberwolf instantly backed up and hid in the brush of the trees. I on the other hand, stood at a fighting position and was ready to give it my all. The dragon saw me and snored smoke out its nose.

As a time agent, you have to learn how to use your environment to your advantage. With the surrounding area as your friend, you can move freely and easily damage your opponent.

I bolted towards the dragon at full speed, with my blade and shield behind me so I can gave momentum is need be. The dragon took a deep breath in as if it was going to shoot fire, so I stopped and jerked my shield down so I can protect myself.

The dragon shot loads and loads of its fire at me. It seemed to distracted on the fire breathing so I used that to my advantage. I dived out of the shield and only got my left shoe nicked with fire. I went into a roll, and before the dragon knew I was there, I jumped up and used the nearest tree as leverage as I flew at the dragon.

_Man this dragon is easy compared to the one in 129 B.C.E.(B.C.)_. I was too close to react to the fast dragon arm that was about to make contact with me, but it was too late as the pain washed over me as I rocketed into the ground and up against the tree. I was amazingly not knocked out my my shoulder where the dragon hit was broken I think.

I still got up as the dragon was charging me. My sword was in my right hand(which is the arm that wasn't hurt), so I slowly dived again between the dragon's legs.

I sliced one leg with the sword and in turn, the dragon yelled out in agony that I finally hit it. I shouldered rolled out of the dive and ended up by my shield. I smiled, knowing I won when the dragon fell to its knees. I picked up the shield and ran, with my adrenaline on high, I couldn't feel my hurt shoulder anymore.

The dragon turned around but still on its knees with rage on its face and tears streaming down its eye's. I've seen this pity look before, and I wasn't buying it.

Some say I am a cold blooded killer with no heart, that's not entirely true however. I give people mercy unless under these circumstances:

** They try to kill me first**

** Its apart of my mission**

** they harmed a loved one/friend/ or someone I'm trying to kill**

** If I'm in a bad mood**

** Etc.**

Back to the story. I was running towards the dragon with all my might. It still looked ready for a fight, even though I think it knows I still won. I was planning to slice off its head, using one of it arms as leverage. My plan worked to a point.

I jumped and as it swung its arm at me, I landed on it and jumped again. The problem was, I jumped higher than I thought. I scaled the giant, wailing beast with ease. Instantly, I thought of another quick plan but it was more gross for me, and more painful for the dragon.

In mid-air, I turned around and slid the shield up my arm more, letting me grab the sword with both hands. I then pointed the sword for its back, gladly thinking that there were no spikes to deal with. When I was going down, the blade made contact with the dragons back and tore through it like butter.

In my time as an agent, I've learned stuff no one else knew in stories. One very fascinating things is that Male and Female dragons have weak backs when in mating season. With that in mind during the battle, I was very lucky.

The blade made a giant slit down is back, by the spinal. I knew it didn't kill it, but I now knew where its heart was. The dragon was by this tree with a convenient strong branch that would most likely hold my weight. I rode up the tree and grabbed onto the branch, swinging with great speed. I let go when I was moving forward and shot forward. I quickly sheathed my sword and put both arms in my shield straps and prepared for the impact. This was the gross part for me.

I went through the slit in the dragons back and instantly got covered in really hot blood. I hit and broke a couple of things and I knew I was about to be exploded by blood when I reached the heart. I burst through the dragons chest and fell. I used that fall to roll forward and barely dodged the body when it gave its last, but stopped scream.

It fell to the floor with a heavy THUD! And there was blood everywhere. The Timberwolf came out with a gazing eye's and a mouth with its jaw unhinged. I laughed seeing this but it was placed by the sudden pain in my shoulder when my adrenaline wore off. The Timberwolf came quickly to my side and held my up as I was about to collapse.

"Are you okay human!?" its sounded worried. I reassured him I was fine by standing up straight and nodding my head." I'm fine, just took a heavy beating to the shoulder. That's all." I then looked at myself and saw that my body was completely covered in blood except for my face(because of the shield). The pain in my shoulder started to go away and I realized that I was wearing my armor to it absorbed most of the impact. _Sometimes I forget I have this on._

"Do you think we can eat dragon meat?" I said looking back at the dead corpse."No its will burn us or set us on fire, that stuff is hotter than a forest fire. I looked back to the wolf and nodded, understanding all of it. "So we just leave it here to rot?" I said."Yes, She will clean it up soon." The wolf replied.

As we started to walk back into the deep and dark woods, I couldn't help but wonder what this She was. I was also wondering, if this was only 2 days into this new world, what adventures will come in the future. What evil will I find in this foreign land. I shrugged as we finally made it to the cave entrance to my temporary home.

* * *

"_**What do you think of this... Threat master."**_ Said a cold voice in the darkness.**" I think that we will have a challenge for our boss when the time comes... but for now we will let him enjoy his growing happiness, until... WE KILL HIM!"** The voice roared out and echoed through the dark chamber. The beast then looked down and a hint of light showed a wicked smile and a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That was Chapter 5 everyone! I left it on a hardy cliff hanger to help with the ongoing story and now you know there is a threat. Am I playing the characters right? Give some advice in the matter so that I may improve later on.**

**Sorry for the late chapter, but in return, I made it pretty long for you guys. And in the guidelines of the story writing, it said nothing about advertising other stories(I think). So I please ask that you guys check out my FictionPress story called Swordman: Legends of the Golden Blade. Its not getting very good feedback right now and I need a good audience to spice it up a little!**

**Last thing. I need a human OC(preferable a girl) for an additional plot later on in the story(like 4 chapters later). I'll take requests and I need one that is really descriptive so that I can preform actions for her/him. That is all and I hope you remember to have a wonderful day/night.**

-Smegalmaster


	6. Chapter 6 Flashbacks and Recalls

**Authors Notes: Hey guys this is my 6th chapter so far in this series and we are already almost to 700 views! I can't wait to write the new story. And I'll give you guys a preview next chapter.**

**Anyway, Onto the story!**

I took a deep breath in as I drew my bow back and readied my shot for the deer. It was mid-spring and the animals were out and about. I was up in a tree stand that I made that viewed a perfect. Open clearing. It was 3 weeks in this forest with Wolfy(My friend) and his wife and family. In that time some small events happened to me.

(Flashback)

first week later: I stood where the now rotting dragon once stood. I was making a bow and I needed some smooth sticks to form the slender and not splintery bow. I was about to turn around when I saw something in the forest across the clearing move suddenly. I shrugged and turned around. When I took a step there was a deep growl that made my hair stand on end. I drew my sword and quickly rotated back around, only to be knocked off my feet by a... paw. I landed against the tree and my blade flew up in the air.

Like in the movies, the blade landed perfectly upright and stuck into the ground behind the beast. My eye's were in a haze but I still made out the figure as it approached. It was a huge lion with wings. The paws were broken apart to make the shape of a human hand. It would look scary to most people(The exception are the people who walked in on their parents having sex with the blanket off).

My training kicked in as I dodged another paw punch from the monster. I barrel rolled out of the way from it charging me and used its momentum to my advantage. When it flew at me again, I dived below the beast and got to my sword. It turned around, only to see a fist flying at its face."Pay back bitch!" I screamed. I've been having enough of this pest, so I became the exterminator.

It came out of its haze from my sucker punch and pounced at me with it's claws clearly bare. I backflipped away and landed, using my angle correctly, I launched forward at great speed(for a human). I sprang up into the air and slammed my boot into its face. It recoiled and I used that to bring my sword down onto it face. It made a clean slash across it's face. I didn't make it deep enough to kill it, but to remember me."If you leave now, I won't kill you." I hoped it understood my language as I stood in front of the downed beast. I slowly picked itself up and ran, probably hoping to never see my face again.

second week later: I finally had a good bow and arrows that I learned how to make in training. I was in the cave cooking a meal for the wife and Wolfy. It was smoked deer and rabbit stew with some carrots to liven it up. When I put it on the cooling rocks by the fire, The wife screamed out and started to whimper. I dropped my blade and rushed over to the wife, same with Wolfy."What's wrong dear?!" said Wolfy with a concerned look on his face. I also had a worried look on because Wolfy's wife was a really kind female and always wanted to share and help out, I didn't want any harm to come to her. I heard a couple of growls and barks(Because she doesn't know how to speak English/Equestrian yet but is learning thanks to me), and Wolfy's eye's bulged out as he turned to me."The babies coming..."

My worried look turned into surprise as the wife fell to her side and started to breath heavily._ She wasn't suppose to have a offspring until 3 more weeks!_ I didn't know how birth of these creatures worked so I turned to Wolfy with a _What Do I Do? _Look."Get the twig blanket I made, NOW!" I bolted deeper into the cave and saw the woven blanket made out of leaves and twigs. I grabbed it and brought it back to Wolfy."Is that it?!" I yelled."Yes, now all we have to do is hope." he said with the blanket in his mouth.

The wife sounded like she was pushing and I saw the most terrifying sight. The bulged stomach that the offspring is, was opening! Like the wood started to expand and break open. Wolfy put the blanket by his wife's stomach as it freakily opened. I felt nausea come into play and I needed a bucket. As the stomach fully burst open to reveal a tiny pile of wood, I covered my mouth and rushed out of the cave. I threw up behind a bush and lost all my lunch from that day.

I later learned that the pile of wood was the offspring and will soon grow body parts as the forest magic does it's work. I also gladly learned that female Timberwolves can only have one child, and their stomachs come back together.

Third week later: I finally sat down with the family and told them some of my story like how did I get here, how I know Equestrian and so on, I also learned about their family and how Wolfy met his wife. The story goes as shown.

The pack walked through the woods with caution, they had to infiltrate a sort of camp for an enemy pack. It was about 300 pawsteps away and it was kill on sight. Wolfy was the first to infiltrate the meeting. He came out and attacked the leader with quick biting maneuvers and the help of two of his company. They killed the leader and half of the pack in 30 min. They killed the remaining wolves that looked like they were protecting something. Wolfy walked over the dead bodies and into the woods, he then saw something that was just wrong. A female Timberwolf was strapped to a tree with its tail tied and was gagged. Wolfy saw the tears of the female and untied her. He let her live with the pack and slowly began to love her. Soon they became equal(Married) and still today love each other with all their wooden hearts.

(End Flashback)

I released my arrow and watch it fly threw the air and stick into the deer's neck. I jumped down the tree and walked over to the deer. I pulled out my sword and started to cut it. I then used the magical power of the blade to burn it to medium rare. I then nodded to the hidden bush that Wolfy was hiding in and sheathed my sword. He came out and grabbed two of its legs in his mouth. I grabbed the two front legs and before we started to make the trek back, I yanked the arrow out and cleaned it on it's fur.

We soon made it back to see an unexpected sight.

Princess Luna sat in the cave with Wolfy's wife guarding her child. I then dropped the legs and drew my sword again."There is no need for violence Watcher, just want to see how my little human is doing in the Everfree." I walked closer to the princess."First of all, I'm am not yours, and second, why are you here." I was angered on the inside from being called little and assumed being owned.

"Can a princess Just get away from duties once in a while?" She yelled to no one in particular."Fine would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked and stepped aside to show the dead deer."Why I love too!" She exclaimed and stood up. I originally thought that since she is a herbivore, that meat will disgust her and she will leave. It shocked me to see her want to eat meat.

I then crossed my arms and glared."What do you really want from me Luna?" I asked."Fine, you got me... but can I still stay for dinner?" She replied. I turned to the side and gestured to Wolfy."Ask the host." I said

Luna approached Wolfy with her head sort of bowed." Hi Mr. Timberwolf, my name is Princess Luna and I was wondering if I can eat with you." She sounded like she was asking a baby or non-sapient animal a question. I knew that would happen, so I turned and smiled at Wolfy who lifted his head and had the face of a man that got asked a stupid question.

"Uhhh... Sure I guess, just don't talk to me or my wife with that voice and tone okay?" He responded. I burst into laughter as Luna jumped back and landed on her ass with a shocked expression on her face."Never in my time have I heard a Timberwolf speak Equestrian! How did you learn it?!" She asked surprised.

Wolfy looked to my laughing and cracked a smile."I was the only one in my pack that new it, I learned it from my father." He responded quickly. I then stopped laughing and look to Luna."Well we will continue this conversation during dinner. Now lets get this thing skinned!" I then turned around and grabbed the back legs of the animal while Wolfy grabbed the front legs.

We were about to carry it to skin it when a dark blue aura surrounded the animal fully and it began to lift by itself. I looked towards Luna to see that her horn was glowing the same color. "Where do you want it?" She asked. I pointed to the area where I usually skin the animals. She floated the dead animal to the bloody, smooth, rocks and set it down. I then walked over and began to cut it with my sword.

When it was all cut and clean, I put the fresh meat over the fire. I threw the leftovers in a bush by the skinning area. The bush was ridged with snares and traps for an easy kill. I then walked over to the fallen tree logs I placed down a week ago and took a seat. I looked towards Luna while the rest of the gang sat down too. "The meat will take a while, so lets discuss the situation." She got the hint and sat down next to me.

"You start with one question each and by then, The meat will be done." I said. Everyone nodded and Luna started off, looking at Wolfy and his family. "How does your family start out in Equestria?" She said. They looked at one another with questionable looks on their faces."What do you mean?" Wolfy asked.

"I mean how do you guys come to Equestria, how do you know Equestrian?, And so on." she responded."Well me and my wife came from the northern part of the forest where the great tower is. We then moved closer to the feeding grounds because of the rot that covered the earth by the tower. I learned Equestrian by my father over the years and he said that he learned from a pony named Starswirl The Bearded. I don't know who he is but he also gave my grandfather magical powers. That is all I know." Said Wolfy.

Luna idly stared at Wolfy with wide eye's, she then mumbled a couple of words that I vaguely heard from her breath."Impossible, Starswirl, and I need to tell Celestia about this, was the only words I heard. Then Luna shook her head from side to side and cleared her mind of the thoughts she was thinking to get on to the "Question game". Wolfy then looked at me and asked a question of his own.

I don't know why he hasn't asked me the question he was about to ask before, but I figured he thought it was a private matter. "How is your sword enchanted?" was the only question he asked. I froze, unable to speak the words I were saying in my head as I felt sweat beginning to form. _Do I trust them enough to tell them? Will it backfire on me and I will be killed? Whelp YOLO right?_ I then began to tell my tale of how I enchanted my sword by fire.

(Flashback)

My training finally done in the temple of Giza. It was 2300 B.C(B.C.E) and my "Master" taught me everything. I had 1 day left in my 72 hour stay before I was trapped in this time period.

When I was murdering a wooden figure of an enemy with my practice sword, My mentor walked in and began to speak. "Come Watcher, time to unleash your true potential."He said with a wise tone to his voice. I stopped my heavy combo and walked over to him. I followed him to his chambers and he closed the door. I trusted my master not to kill me or do anything, but I was still cautious.

He then walked over to a wall and pushed a rock inward. This caused the entire wall to move down and soon out of sight. He then motioned me into the dark passageway. I was about to mention that we need a lantern until amazingly my mentor held his hand out and it got engulfed in a black flame.

My jaw dropped at the sight and I was concreted to the floor. "There is more than meets the eye in this realm John Hatterson." He said. I was then even more surprised because I never told him my name. He then began to walk down the passageway and on instinct, I followed. I was still slack-jawed he entire time and I think I dropped my sword along the way. _This isn't humanly possible._ I thought.

When I finally got my shit together, we were in a giant chamber that was empty. There was a bridge of stone that had nothing below it but darkness. On the other side of the bridge was two torch lights and something in the middle. The room was 2 million times bigger than me and it was all covered in darkness.

When we got to the other side of the bridge, the blue flames on my mentors hand was gone and I got a better look at the thing between the torch lights. There before us stood a blade. It looked average but so unreal. It was in a glass case the shined in the darkness. I looked before my mentor."This blade is called the "Sword of the Gods". It got that name when Hercules used it to kill Hades himself. The blade also got his name when Merlin used it to kill the dragon and also the leader in the great war. The blade has been here since then until it had a certain shine for you John. Something I had never seen before in my life." He then turned to me with eye's that looked like it needed help or something."I ask you a favor, and if you complete it, then I shall give you a reward." He then turned towards the glass case and lifted it. He then pulled the sword and set it on the cold floor of rock. I picked it up and held it in front of me."Knee before me John. I shall give you a deal." I did so and put the sword across my two hands." I will do one thing that will change your life... forever. All you have to do is accept it. Do you?" He asked. I nodded.

The mentor put his hands on the blade and pressed."I will put your soul into this blade. And it will summon the element that your strongest emotion comprehends to. There is a catch. Once you have given your soul to the blade. Heaven and Hell will fight over you for possession. I want you to accept Hell, so you may pass on my heritage.

I was about to think twice was I was doing when my mentor stared to chant some random gibberish that I have never heard of. His hands pressed harder into the blade which made it bleed all over and I was starting to get worried.

When he stopped chanting and blood was all over the blade. I felt a tugging feeling at my heart and I blacked out. When I reawakened, It was pitch black all around me. I had the "Sword of the Gods" on me and was in the attire I was in when I was awake (Robes technically). As soon as I took my first step, the ground started to shake and I was starting to get terrified. The ground stopped shaking and I decided that my mentor did something wrong.

I jumped as a black entity came out of the ground and looked at me. The entity was the same height as me and had two blood red horns sticking out of its head. It charged me with it's head pointed down so the horns were facing me.

I instantly reacted by side stepping the beast and cutting it's head off. As the red blood hit the black floor, two more of the horned monsters came out and started to charge. They were charging in parallel lines with a small gap in the middle. I quickly analyzed a plan and went on with it. When the beasts got close enough. I jumped in between the gap and grabbed one of the horns on both beasts. This caused them to crash into each other and it gave me momentum to 180 back around.

I landed on both backs of the monsters and slit the back of the neck to kill them. The monsters melted into the ground and I was left in a small pool of blood.

The ground started to shake again but faster and it made me a little nauseous. The ground stopped soon after and I was left dizzy and confused. I shook my head clear but only to see two bright entity's come from the black sky. They were all light so I could not see their features but they started to charge me as soon as they landed.

They were faster than the horned beasts and they had duel swords that were curved a little. I dodged the first strike but the second entity hit me in the back which made me fly. I rolled out of it and spun, I took a fighting stance as my combat training took in. When the creatures charged me again, I jumped to the left at the last moment and swung. I nicked the left creature and went into a side roll. The creature on the right turned while the one I nicked stood still.

Its comrade looked to it and was curious about why it was still. Suddenly the creature gave a horrid screech and fell over. Its buddy looked on in horror as the monster burst into flames and turn into ash. I was also just staring at the ashes in amazement.

I didn't have time to wonder what the hell just happened because the beast that wasn't dead turned to me and rushed. I parried one of its swords but it's other sword swung around and caught my robe. It tore and I felt some liquid flow down where it got cut. I knew it was blood and my anger kicked in. when it was about to strike again, I grabbed it's wrist and twisted and pulled. The monster screamed as the wrist ripped straight off and blood came gushing out.

It tried to slash with it's free hand but I Sparta kicked it in the stomach and knocked it back. I then grabbed it's own blade off the floor and rushed at it. I blocked the other blade and drove its own blade through it neck. It made a little squeak before falling to the ground, with blood trickling out.

I thought I was done when two light entities and two black entities came out and got in ready position. I was starting to get really pissed off about what was going on and I was done. I charged as well when they did and I had an angry face on. I front flipped over the horned beasts and landed. The light creatures were behind the horned beasts and I wanted to take out the hard stuff first.

I jumped it the air and air-kicked one of the creatures. I then used its face as a boost to go higher into the air and slam down onto the other creature. By then, the beasts were turned around and ready to charged.

I quickly killed both creatures who were on the ground helpless and grabbed one of their swords. The beasts started to charge and looked like they were ready to vault towards me. I thought of another plan and put that into action.

When they were about 5 feet away, they vaulted forward to get me. I was running towards them to and when they jumped, I slid. I held both sword out and saw as I was cutting the beasts clean in half. In that time, it became all slow motion and my adrenaline was on overdrive.

Time soon sped up when the blades were finished cutting and were just bloody weapons hanging in the air. The beasts hit the floor and fell into two parts. I got up as they were sinking into the ground and yelled."What's next!" I then heard two voices come from above. **He is powerful brother.** _I agree and I think we should share him together._ **Yes, yes, good idea, but what should we send?** _We will claim him ourselves._

Next thing I know the ground began to violently shake and I started to bounce. When the ground stopped, I saw two entities on both right and left of me. The right one was a creature like the light one but with white wings and blue flames engulfing it. To my right there was a beast like the ones I faced but with black wings and had black flames covering it's body. One of it's horns was bended and broken.

I held both of my swords out and looked to either side. _We are not here to harm you._** We would like to make a dead with you.** "What are the terms" I said, still with my sword up and ready to kill. _If we gain possession of your soul. _**You will become the most powerful human on earth.** "It won't make no difference because I will have nothing to live for." I said._ What do you mean "Nothing to live for" we will make you a God!_ "I will not have control over the actions I will make and I will have no heart to share! I will feel dead, unappreciated, and nonexistent! I would rather die fighting for my soul than willingly give it.' I growled. **Your choice.**_** Prepare to die!**_

They both started to charge me when a giant light shown through the darkness above me. It illuminated just me and around me. The two figures stopped dead in their tracks and stared. I involuntarily dropped the curved blade that I got from the light creature and I started to fly. **IMPOSSIBLE!** _The God of time! _

I kept on flying till I got out of that pure blackness and entered a room with a positive contrast(Aka, it was all white). I looked around me and found nothing. "I'm am right behind you." said an unknown voice. It sort of sounded like Morgan Freeman's voice but deeper.

I turned around to see a mirror figure(Like a human made completely made out of mirrors), staring at me. I pointed my sword at it and spoke."What is this place and who are you."

The figure held its mirror like arms out in a pleading gesture."I have saved you from possession and this is what I get?" It says.

I lower my sword and asked the same question. "Ah see now we are talking, we are in a place called the void. And I am called the God of time. A lot of you time travelers go to the void to time travel but you are going so fast you can't see it." It said as it took a step forward. "Why, out of all people that are being possessed, did you save me?" I asked. "Because one day, you will do things that will save the next world over. And one day you will become a God." At the time I didn't understand it and was about to answer another question when the ground behind the Time God started to shatter and break like glass. When the glass broke there was the pure blackness again.

I started to panic when the Time God took a step forward and placed its mirror hand on my shoulder."Be calm, you are just coming out of your trance. The next step is face reality and to forget what you seen here until a further date." surprisingly, the hand felt like a human's hand and it made me feel calm. I embraced the shattering light and when it reached me. I fell into nothingness.

I woke up in front of my mentor in the same room and in the same position as when it all started. The blood was off the sword and my mentor was looking down at me. I stood up and looked him in the eye's. "I know what your favor is master." I said, and right after I did I shoved my new blade into the old man's heart. He gave me one last smile before bursting into flames.

After it was all but ashes I teleported out and into the modern day(2065). I went straight into my room and fell onto the bed, crying.

(End Flashback)

Of course I didn't tell them all that all I said was, I fought being possessed and killed a lot of things to get it. I wrote it thought for the people who might be reading this book. I then turned towards Luna and asked her the last question. "Why are you here?"

She responded with." I came here to ask you a question. Did you happen to injure a baby Manticore?" I had a curious look on my face as I recalled the past couple of weeks." What's a Manticore?" I asked. " It is like a lion with wings and is BIG!" said Wolfy.

I then remembered the time when I did happen to injure the lion thing."Yeah I did, So? Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well... Because it has been reported the 1000 adult Manticores are migrating to this area and I came to find and tell you and your... "friends" to come to Ponyville where we have a stronghold built there."

I was literally shocked. _Son Of A Bitch! Why does everything happen to me!_ I got up and walked over to the meat that was cooking. I grabbed it and placed it on a rock to cool. It looked like I was spaced out and I didn't remember anything after I placed the meat onto the cooling rock...

* * *

"WHAT!" Twilight yelled as she read the letter.

"What's wrong sugercube?" said Applejack as she slowly approached her friend. They were starting to have a wonderful picnic out in the meadow when a Royal Guard came to Twilight and gave her a letter from her brother.

"My...My Brother is getting married in a week." Twilight said. Everyone gasped.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the late update and all but I have been having a sick week(Literally) so I have been trying to type out stuff. And my school is deciding that the last 3 weeks of school will be for millions of homework! But keep in mind that I still posted this chapter and I care about you guys then school or an illness.**

** Anyway, enough of my misery and onto the better thing involving the story. Thanks to a friend (Shade The Dark Latios) I now have an human OC for later in the chapter, and let me tell you. It will be AWESOME! We are at 830 views and I think we will kick the challenge in the asshole and make the foot come out of its mouth by the middle of June. Right?! Please review for complements, concerns, therapy(Make that a private message though), or if you want to become my Beta-reader. Yes I need one because personally, I'm not that good of a writer(I think). SO I need someone that has skype, and is not afraid to speak to someone they might not know and share ideas. Anyway(Here comes my famous catch line) Remember to have a wonderful day/night.**

-Smegalmaster


End file.
